Of Lovely Pain and Stubborn Commitment
by Verbena2000
Summary: She was such a lovely pain, and he was so stubbornly commited to her. A F FP Fic!


**Well, this is my first ever Adventure Time fic! If it looks familiar, you might have seen it on ( my account name over there ****TeaTimeAndMe.**** Please check it out if you have time! ). I have no idea if I should continue this in a series of drabbles or not...but that's why all you lovely people have keyboards! Review, review! They keep me motivated and writing! I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Flame Princess backed away, her once rapid flames reduced to a feeble flicker. She brought her fisted hand to her mouth as she tried not to cry. She did it again. She hurt Finn. All he had done was place a hand on her shoulder and she flamed up. Yet...he still looked at her gently, still stayed beside her even as she hurt him again and again...and again. He smiled at her weakly, trying to convince her he was fine.

...But he wasn't.

His blue eye's betrayed him. Even as he blinked, they remained glossy with tear's he refused to let fall. Even as he tried to look okay, he cradled his blistered hand in the other, and bit his lip slightly. And she had done this. All she could do to him was hurt him. It was an endless cycle she fought to break, but she failed every time.

She was disgusted with herself. Finn had constantly told her that he wasn't bothered with the fact she was entirely made of fire, even as she threatened his safety everyday. She took another step back, trying to distance herself away from him. But suddenly, she tripped. She screwed her eye's shut, waiting for the impact...but it never came.

Finn hissed in pain as his arm's wrapped around Flame Princess' waist to keep her from falling. He heard her give a little gasp before she pressed her hand's against his chest and tried to push him away. They could never hug. They could never hold hand's. They alway's denied each other's touch, but this time...he didn't let go.

He rested his forehead against her's, seeing the panic reflected in her amber orbs. She tried desperately to keep it under control, but Finn could still feel the heat radiating in waves off her body. He gritted his teeth as his arm's tightened around her. Even as his shirt burned and the skin underneath it heated to unbearable temperatures, even as his forehead beaded with sweat and started to blister, he held on tight, showing her just how much he would take if it meant he could hold her in his arm's.

Finally, he had to break away. Finn stumbled backwards, a whimper of pain escaping his lips before he could hold it back. His condition only worsened when he glanced up and saw the sight before him. Flame Princess' eye's were pooling with tears of lava, streaming down her face in seemingly endless amounts. Her hand's were half covering her face as her shoulder's shook as she cried. Even as his body protested, he walked the few step's to her, begging her to look up at him. And she did.

"Finn...," Flame Princess' sob was caught in her throat as she took in Finn's wound's. His arm's were a dark pink and badly blistered, his chest scorched. His forehead was an ugly shade of red. She longed to hug him, stroke his hair, anything to make him feel better. But she couldn't even tap him without hurting him. But even though he was terribly hurt, he still forced a smile for her.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm fine, really. Look, I know I have some cyclops tears here somewhere...," he tried to reassure her as he slid his backpack down his arm, wincing slightly as he rummaged through it. Finally, he pulled out a vial and, popping the lid off, he poured some into his hand's and smoothed it on his body. The pain slowly subsided and his wound's soon disappeared. Looking back at Flame Princess, he smiled softly. Flame Princess smiled hesitantly back, relieved to see him healed and feeling better. She lifted a hand to rest against his cheek, but dropped it and looked away in shame as she remembered the event's that had taken place mere minutes ago.

"Flame Princess..."

No answer.

"Hey FP..."

Flame Princess finally glanced up, heartbeat quickening when she realized how close Finn was to her.

"Finn...?"

Finn smiled against Flame Princess' lips as his connected with her's, his once healed arm's wrapping around her waist. Even as that familiar hurt travelled up his arm's, he couldn't help but enjoy the feeling he got from kissing Flame Princess. It was such a lovely pain.


End file.
